marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Elena Rodriguez
|género = Femenino |afiliación = S.H.I.E.L.D. Guerreros Secretos (anteriormente) |actriz = Natalia Cordova-Buckley |estado = Viva Fallecida (línea de tiempo alternativa) |serie tv = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (61 episodios) |serie web = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot (6 episodios) |FDM = 2091 (línea de tiempo alternativa) |titulo = Agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. (anteriormente) }}Elena Rodriguez es una colombiana que se sometió al Terrigenesis durante el Brote Inhumano y, creyendo que su nuevo poder había sido un regalo de Dios, usó su don para luchar contra los elementos corruptos dentro del sistema político de Colombia, incluyendo a la Policía Nacional de Colombia. Dichos sucesos la pusieron en conflicto con S.H.I.E.L.D., pero como estos vieron que Rodriguez estaba usando sus poderes para hacer el bien, la reclutaron en los Guerreros Secretos. Buscando proteger el mundo, Rodriguez ayudó en la batalla contra Alveus y su ejército de Inhumanos, durante el cual casi murió, pero fue salvada por Alphonso Mackenzie. Aceptando los Acuerdos de Sokovia, Rodriguez fue detrás de Victor Ramon, el asesino de su primo, en contra de las ordenes del nuevo Director Jeffrey Mace. Finalmente, ella encontró a Ramon y detuvo su venta de armas a los Watchdogs con la ayuda de Daisy Johnson. Al regresar a S.H.I.E.L.D., Rodriguez participó en la derrota de Elias Morrow con sus compañeros de equipo. Más tarde, se unió en la lucha contra Aida, sus SDV, así como también contra Anton Ivanov y sus Watchdogs, y entró en el Framework para convencer a Mackenzie de volver al mundo real antes de que fuera eliminado, teniendo éxito. Poco después, Rodriguez y el resto del equipo fueron enviados al año 2091, donde la Tierra había sido destruida y los sobrevivientes humanos vivían en el Faro bajo un gobierno Kree. Antes de regresar a su tiempo, Rodriguez se encontró con una versión futura de ella, quien le advirtió sobre los eventos que causarían el apocalipsis. Buscando evitar la Destrucción de la Tierra, ella perdió ambos brazos tratando de salvar a Mackenzie de la hija de la General Hale, Ruby Hale. Sin embargo, obtuvo brazos roboticos, permitiendole ayudar a su equipo a salvar el mundo derrotando a Glenn Talbot. La posición de Alphonso Mackenzie como Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. inicialmente fue incompatible en su relación con Rodriguez, y ella comenzó a salir con Damon Keller, aunque esta relación también terminó debido a que Keller fue infectado por un Shrike, lo que obligó a Rodriguez a darle una muerte misericordiosa. Ella se unió a los esfuerzos de S.H.I.E.L.D. para teminar con la amenaza de Pachakutiq e Izel. A raíz de una aparente victoria, Rodriguez y Mackenzie volvieron a estar juntos, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que Izel sobrevivió. Rodriguez fue poseída y capturada por Izel, y casi murió a causa de un Shrike; sin embargo, fue salvada cuando Melinda May mató a Izel. Poderes y habilidades Poderes Terrigenesis Elena se convirtió en Inhumana luego de que sus genes se activaran al ser sometido a la Terrigenesis, ganando poderes sobrehumanos. *'Velocidad sobrehumana': Rodriguez obtuvo la capacidad de correr y moverse a gran velocidad, al menos 180 metros por segundo, siendo visto por el ojo humano como una mancha borrosa. De acuerdo a ella, su velocidad dura la misma cantidad de tiempo que el latido de un corazón, para luego retornar a su posición original, independiente de su estado, incluso, después de haber sido afectada por la mirada paralizante de Lucio. Sus poderes le permite desamar e inmovilizar a varios oponentes, tal como hizo con los policías colombianos corruptos y durante el asalto a la base de HYDRA. En las cámaras de seguridad, no se puede ver cuando ella usa su velocidad, en realidad avanza un poco, pareciendo un problema técnico. Rodriguez puede correr más rápido que un disparo del 0-8-4 Peruano, pero no es lo suficientemente veloz como para atrapar balas, ya que intentó hacerlo cuando los Primitivos le dispararon. Tampoco era capaz de superar el inicio de una explosión de cesio, pero podía evitar ser absorbida por completo. La naturaleza de sus poderes la obligan a volver a su posición original, lo cual puede llegar a ser una desventaja, porque si hay algo que interfiere con su ruta existe la posibilidad de que colisione con ella. Sin embargo, ella también ha sabido sacarle ventaja, porque puede inspeccionar un lugar rápidamente. **'Metabolismo aumentado': debido a sus poderes, Rodriguez tiene un mayor metabolismo que hace que sangre más rápido que un humano promedio. Cuando fue baleada, ella sangraba a un ritmo alarmante, por lo que Mackenzie tuvo que cauterizar su herida para salvarla. **'Percepción acelerada': cuando Rodriguez corre, ella puede ver que su entorno se mueve lentamente como consecuencia de su velocidad sobrehumana. Mejoras biónicas Después de que sus dos brazos fueron cortados por las cuchillas de Ruby Hale, Rodriguez obtuvo prótesis cibernéticas que le otorgaron poderes adicionales, complementando sus poderes Inhumanos naturales. En un principio, los brazos no funcionaban mientras Rodriguez usaba sus habilidades porque sobrecargaba su sistema nervioso, pero después de ser recalibrados por Fitz sus brazos funcionan correctamente al usar su velocidad sobrehumana. *'Fuerza mejorada': gracias a sus brazos cibernéticos, ella obtiene un cierto grado de fuerza mejorada, siendo capaz de causar daños físicos mayores, hasta el punto de poder dominar físicamente el cuerpo de androide de Anton Ivanov. Habilidades *'Bilingüismo': Rodriguez habla español, su idioma nativo, e inglés, aunque no de forma fluida y con un notorio acento español. *'Experta combatiente': Después de ser reclutada para la iniciativa Guerreros Secretos, Rodriguez fue entrenada para el combate. Sus habilidades de combate le permitieron pelear y destruir a Anton Ivanov, que poseía un cuerpo de androide, sin usar sus poderes inhumanos. Equipamiento Armas *'Cinta Abrumadora': Como candidata y miembro de los Guerreros Secretos, ella uso la cinta para someter a policias colombianos y agentes de HYDRA. *'Hacha de Batalla Kree': En un posible futuro, Rodriguez se arma con una Hacha de Batalla Kree, con la intención de pelear contra Kasius y los Kree. *'Bombas Astillas': Rodriguez usa Bombas Astillas para asesinar a los Vrellnexianos que invadieron uno de los niveles de humanos del Faro. Otros equipamientos *'Métricos': Con el fin de pasar desapercibida en el Faro, Rodriguez se inserta en su antebrazo un métrico. Más tarde, ella se lo remueve durante la revolución contra Kasius y los Kree. Relaciones Familia *Madre *Francisco Rodriguez † - Primo *Tía Aliados *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phillip Coulson - Anterior director y amigo de confianza **Jeffrey Mace † - Anterior director **Alphonso Mackenzie † - Director, amigo e interés Amoroso **Melinda May - Colega **Leopold Fitz † - Colega **Jemma Simmons - Colega **Anderson - Colega **Cecilio - Colega **Flynn - Colega **Navarro - Colega **Wahl † - Colega **Kim † - Colega **Guerreros Secretos - Anterior miembro ***Daisy Johnson - Anterior líder de equipo, colega y amiga ***Lincoln Campbell † **Equipo de May - Colegas ***Davis † ***Piper ***Prince † *Bobbi Morse *Lance Hunter *Joey Gutierrez - Anterior compañero de equipo *Graham *Roberto Reyes / Vengador Fantasma *Holden Radcliffe † - Aliado convertido en enemigo convertido en salvador *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) **Burrows † *Virgil † *Deke *Tess *Flint - Amigo *Gretchen *Gunner *Noah † Enemigos *Policía Nacional de Colombia **Victor Ramon † **Lucio † *HYDRA **Gideon Malick † **Hale † **Ruby Hale † - Víctima *Hive † **Giyera † **Hellfire **Primitivos † *Watchdogs **Anton Ivanov † - Víctima **Watchdog Alfa **Briggs **Ellen Nadeer † *Maria - Anterior amiga *Leticia - Anterior amiga *Pandilla de Chinatown *Elias Morrow † *Aida † *Kree - Múltiples asesinos (versión 2091) **Kasius † - Asesino (versión 2091) **Hek-Sel † *Grill †- Emplador *Zev † *Holt † *Jemma Simmons SDV (Ilusión) † *Confederación **Glenn Talbot † **Remorath Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Bouncing Back'' ***''The Team'' ***''The Singularity'' (mencionada) ***''Emancipation'' ***''Absolution'' ***''Ascension'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.:Slingshot'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Vendetta'' (flashbacks) ***''John Hancock '' ***''Progress '' ***Reunion ***''Deal Breaker '' ***''Justicia'' (flashbacks) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''The Ghost'' ***''Meet the New Boss'' (mencionada) ***''Uprising'' ***''The Laws of Inferno Dynamics'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.:Slingshot'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Vendetta '' ***''Justicia '' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Cuarta temporada'' ***''Broken Promises'' ***''Wake Up'' ***''Self Control'' ****''Farewell, Cruel World!'' (flashbacks) ***''What If...'' (mencionada) ***''Identity and Change'' (mencionada) ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' ***''The Return'' ***''World's End'' ****''Rewind'' (eventos concurrentes) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' ***''The Devil Complex'' ***''Rise and Shine'' ***''Inside Voices'' ***''The Honeymoon'' ***''All Roads Lead...'' ***''Option Two'' ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' ***''The End'' En una línea de tiempo alternativo: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Quinta temporada'' ***''The Last Day'' (flashbacks) ***''Orientation Part One'' ***''Orientation Part Two'' ***''A Life Spent'' ***''A Life Earned'' ***''Fun & Games'' ***''Together or Not at All'' ***''The Last Day'' ***''Best Laid Plans'' ***''Past Life'' Trivia *En los cómics, Yo-Yo Rodriguez es una mujer de Puerto Rico, que heredó el ADN mutado de su padre biológico, John Horton, y fue reclutada por Daisy Johnson para unirse a los Guerreros Secretos de Nicholas Fury. Enlaces externos * en:Yo-Yo Rodriguez Categoría:Inhumanos Categoría:Cyborgs Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes colombianos Categoría:Miembros de los Guerreros Secretos Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Personajes de Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoría:Justicieros Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Fallecidos